Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a displaying method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a displaying method and a display for increasing a contrast of an image or text.
Description of Related Art
With the development of technology, resolution and brightness of a display panel nowadays is continuously increasing to respond to the need for high quality images, games frames and navigation applications. However, the increase of the resolution of the display panel generally decreases an aperture ratio of a pixel, and thus decreases brightness of frames viewed under the same backlight source. In order to tackle the problem, the current industry has developed technology to increase the area of subpixels for increasing the aperture ratio and to reconvert and redistribute image signals according to the arrangement (e.g. PenTile arrangement) of the subpixels with different colors on the display panel, such as performing subpixel rendering on the image signals. As a result, visual resolution close to the resolution of a high resolution display using RGB pixel arrangement can be achieved.
However, although the aforementioned approach may increase visual resolution of a displayed image, a conventional algorithm for the conversion (e.g. subpixel rendering) generally produces color expansion at edges of images or text, thus decreasing the contrast at the edges of the displayed images or text, affecting the clarity of the images or text.